Stupid plot bunnies
by Moonlesscat
Summary: T T … Did the title catch your attention? Okay then. M is also for Moon's cussing. T T


**Yeah, yeah, I know what your thinking. ****_You have a bunch of other stories to complete!_**** Let just say that I now hate plot bunnies. I only own Moon, Moonshimmer, Tesoro, and John.**

* * *

><p>The twins were peacefully asleep. Actually Dipper was peacefully sleeping. Mabel, however wasn't. She was having nightmares. She woke up, gasping. "Oh, it was just a dream. Whew." She said. She couldn't fall back to sleep. She looked at the clock. It was two thirty in the morning. She got dressed and went downstairs. She was about to leave when..."Where do you think your going?" Bill said behind her in his human form. "On a walk in the woods. I couldn't sleep." Mabel replied. "Okay. Here, you might need this." Bill said, handing her a cellphone. "Just in case your in trouble." Mabel nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not your toy. Not yours. Not yours." Mabel sang. "Not yet." A voice said. "W-who's there?! Show yourself!" Mabel exclaimed. "Marshmella, have you forgotten me?" Someone said. "Gideon! Come out! I know your here!" Mabel shouted. "Okay, my peach dummplen'." Gideon said. "What do you want? I have my grappling hook." She said. "Oh nothing, just your innocence." He said, evilly. "W-what?" She exclaimed. Then she was knocked out.<p>

* * *

><p>When Mabel woke up, she found out that she was chained to a wall. "Well, your awake. Now we can begin it." Gideon said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bill!" Moon exclaimed. "What is it, Moon?" Bill asked. "It's Mabel. She's gone missing!" She exclaimed. "She said that she was going to take a walk in the woods. She could have fallen asleep there." Bill said. "If that were true, then the gnomes or the manatores would have seenhave her with them, safe." Moon said. "We need to find her trail." Dipper said. Moon changed to her werewolf forum, Tesoro, and sniffed the ground. "This way." Tesoro said. After hours of searching, Tesoro found where Mabel was. "Grrr. Gideon took her." Tesoro snarled. She changed to her werecat form, Moonshimmer.

* * *

><p>"Gideon!" Moonshimmer shouted. "We know your in there! And that you have Mabel in there!" No reply. "Gideon! I will bust in here!" No reply. Moonshimmer busted the door down. "Shush you little girl!" They heard. "GIDEON! We're in here! And the whole place is surrounded. And if you refuse to give Mabel back, I will whistle and they will trap you!" Moonshimmer shouted. "Your lying, Moonshimmer. I know you are. No one knows your here. No one knows where this place is. Except for you." Gideon said. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Moonshimmer shouted. "Okay. I will." Gideon said. "The darkest places and and the blinding lights will never stop me. No evil will escape!" Moonshimmer chanted. Gideon appeared in front of her. Bill knocked Gideon out. "Mabel's upstairs." Moonshimmer said. "I'll get her." Moonshimmer said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mabel, are you okay?" Moonshimmer asked. "N-no. Gideon, h-he-" Mabel couldn't finish. "It's okay. Don't worry. That jerk will get his." Moonshimmer coaxed her. Moonshimmer reverted back to Moon. Mabel kept crying until she fell asleep on Moon. Moon gently picked Mabel up.<p>

* * *

><p>Moon walked down the stairs, still holding a sleeping Mabel. "ISSHEALRIGHT?!" Dipper exclaimed. "Sh! Yes she is. Whisper. I don't want to wake her up." Moon whispered to Dipper. She handed Mabel to Dipper.<p>

A few weeks later, Mabel started to act weird. She would eat more than she would, had to use the bathroom more, she started to have mood swings, and was throwing up. "Mabel, I think you should go see a doctor." Dipper suggested one day. "Okay." Mabel said, tired. "I'll drive her there." Moon said.

* * *

><p>At the doctors…<p>

"I may be wrong but, Mabel, but you could be pregnant." The doctor said. "Check the hospital to confirm it." "Okay, Doctor Whatsupdoc." Moon said. They drove to the hospital. "Mabel, the test here confirms that you are pregnant." The doctor at the hospital said. Mabel was shocked but didn't do anything bad.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Mabel told them the news. "Now I'm going to be a great grunkel." Stan said. The others were okay with the news.<p>

* * *

><p>"Moon. Can I talk to you?" Mabel asked. "Sure, what's up?" Moon said. "Do you know anything about being pregent?" Mabel asked. "Well, you have morning sickness, lots of food craving, needing to go to the bathroom more, and you will have mood swings. I know from experience." Moon said. "What do you mean from experience?" Mabel asked. "Well, it was two years ago. When I first got pregnant, I first got mood swings, then got the exstream needing to go to the restroom, then, finally the food craving. Then finally I had a little bundle of joy in my arms." Moon said. "It's painful, very dangerous, but at the end, beautiful." Bill ran into the room. "Guys, Gideon escaped from prison!" Bill exclaimed. Moon and Mabel gasped. "He's out to get Mabel." Bill said.<p> 


End file.
